precure_powerfandomcom-20200214-history
Nashiki Yuuki
Nashiki Yuuki is one of the main Cures from Freshly Clover Pretty Cure!. Yuuki is very protective over the people she loves, her friends and her family. She is actually very good at much kinds of sports, like softball or soccer. Yuuki is one of Sakura Hana's best friends. Her alter ego is Cure Pear (キュアペア Kyua Pea) her theme color is green and her powers are based on courage. Appearance Yuuki's civilian outfit comes soon. As Cure Pear, Yuuki's hair change to a darker shade of green. Her however eyes stay green. She wears her hair down with a heart-shaped hair clip. She wears a white and green top with poofy short sleeves. Her skirt is green and it is connected with her top by a blue diamond. She wears knee high green boots with little, blue diamonds on it. She wears light green arm warmers, a dark green chocker and a grey clover on her top. Personaliy Yuuki is very protective over the people she loves, her friends and her family. She is actually very good at much kinds of sports, like softball or soccer. Her younger sister often says, that Yuuki has no fears. That is based on the fact that Yuuki would do everything to protect her friends. However, similar to Hana, Yuuki is very bad at studying. Relationships *'Nashiki Nao' - Yuuki's younger sister. Cure Pear The Green Heart is the symbol of courage! Freshly Plucked Cure Pear! グリーンハートは勇気の印！摘み取らてフレッシュキュアペア！ Gurīnhāto wa yūki no shirushi! Tsumitorate furesshu Kyua Pea! Cure Pear (キュアペア Kyua Pea) is Yuuki's Pretty Cure alter ego. She has the power of courage and is represented by the green heart. Yuuki first transformed into Cure Pear, when a monster set her mother's flower shop on fire, while her mother was inside of it. Yuuki wanted to get her out of it and the Pickrun; Midorun, felt her power and transformed her Cellphone into a Linkrun. Cure Pear can use the attack Brave Blessing, which is later upgraded to Brave Blessing Fresh after getting the Pear Blade. Attacks *'Brave Blessing' - Cure Pear's first finisher. *'Brave Blessing Fresh' - Cure Pear's finisher, upgraded by her Pear Blade. Transformation "Change! Pretty Cure Clover Beat Up!" - Change! Pretty Cure Clover Beat Up! is the transformation phrase used by Nashiki Yuuki to transform into Cure Pear in Freshly Clover Pretty Cure!. First, she opens her Linkrun, touches the button and the screen glows green. She shouts, "Change! Pretty Cure..." Then her hair ornaments disappear and she puts her foot down. She shouts, "... Clover..." and uses her hand to draw a clover. She closes her eyes and her hair changes to a darker shade of green. Her grey clover appears and she finally shouts "... Beat Up!". She jumps and top appears after her skirt and her Linkrun appear. After this, her arm warmers appear, then her chocker and her heart-shaped hair clip appear. After this, she comes down and before her feets touch the ground, her boots appear. Cure Pear then recites her introductory speech. Etymology Nashiki (梨木) - Nashiki means "Pear", which is the name of her Pretty Cure alter ego. Nashi (梨) means "pear" and Ki (木) means "tree". Yuuki (ゆうき) - Derived from the japanese word Yūki (勇気), which means "Courage". Trivia *Since ペア (Pea) can mean both, Pear and Pair, some confuse her as Cure Pair instead of Cure Pear. Gallery Profiles Designs CurePear.png|Cure Pear's outfit design Category:Cures Category:FairySina Category:Freshly Clover Pretty Cure!